Hay, Senpai!
by nopembermu
Summary: Sakura yang diam-diam memperhatikan kakak kelasnya dalam diam. Ia hanya ingin sedikit keberanian dan kejujuran.
1. 1

_**Hai, Senpai!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Mochin, 2018_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Naruto **_tentulah bukan punyaku. Ia mutlak milik **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei** , diriku hanya pinjam.

.

.

.

Sakura telah terjebak di momen ini.

Di jam pulang, lorong-lorong kesepian, kegiatan ekskul yang mulai melemah, dan seniornya yang membaca buku. Nampak kesepian, padahal dia orang yang ramai.

Sakura tidak begitu paham buku yang senpai (senior dalam bahasa Jepang) nya baca, karena hampir tiap harinya berganti-ganti, kadang bertema berat seperti filsafat, atau malah seringnya tema receh seperti majalah dan komik mingguan.

Dan hampir setiap hari, seperti itu. Ia kadang duduk diatasnya meja, dilantai koridor, dan dijendela, seringnya. Dengan dasi yang tidak terikat dengan benar dan baju yang sudah dikeluarkan. Tipikal cowok jarang mengerjakan tugas namun tetap pintar.

"Naruto-senpai."

Ia menoleh kearahku, "hei anak kelas satu. Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Naruto-senpai juga kenapa belum pulang?" Sakura mendekat kearahnya untuk tau buku apa yang kini ia baca.

"Aku ini anak kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi akan ujian. Penentuan masa depan. Anak kelas satu seperti dirimu mana tau sih."

Benar, setelah Sakura menoleh kecil, buku itu memang buku pelajaran untuk kelulusan. Tapi dibanding itu, ia lebih sering memperhatikan luar langit dibalik jendela alih-alih buku sejarah ditangannya.

Ia pasti memikirkan orang lain.

Dengan sangat dalam.

"Hei anak kelas satu,"

"Iya?"

Sakura dan Naruto bertatapan. Namun Naruto memutus koneksi itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sakura, pernahkan kamu berfikir tentang..." Cowok itu memberikan jeda yang lama. Terlalu lama sehingga mungkin ramen instan mu sudah masak sekarang.

"Tentang?" Ulang Sakura minta dilanjutkan.

Naruto tampak bingung, "tentang..."

Detik berlalu begitu saja.

"Ah lupakan saja." Naruto menyerah, ia menatap lagi buku pelajarannya lekat-lekat.

Sakura menarik nafas, ia tau apa yang coba diucapkan Naruto. Ia mengerti sekali.

"Kamu berrpikiran untuk tetap tinggal dan tidak ingin menghilangkan semua kenagannya kan?" Sakura berujar.

Naruto menatap bingung, "eh??"

"Tapi disisi lain kau ingin pergi dan mengejarnya kan?"

Anak lelaki itu tampak terperangah, "Hei Marika, apa kamu pembaca pikiran? "

Pemuda didepannya ini tidak pernah tau, bahwa cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya pada seseorang yang sudah lulus terlebih dahulu itu terlihat jelas? Bagaimanapun dengan wajahnya yang selalu sok cuek akan hal sekitar, tapi Sakura selalu tau.

Ya, dia selalu tau.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku bisa tau, senpai?"

Di sana, Sakura juga menahan nya. Gadis itu tau betul bagaimana rasatidak enaknya mengetahui seseorang yang kita suka tidak bisa bersama orang yang ia suka. Seperti Naruto yang harus mengubur perasaannya pada kakak kelas yang sudah punya pacar, Sakura pun harus menahan perasaannya pada Naruto yang menyukai orang lain.

Memperhatikannya selalu selama detik detik berharga setelah bel pulang berbunyi, dan menyaksikan Naruto begitu salah tingkah ketika senior yang sudah lulus itu datang kembali ke kesini untuk melihat keadaan ekskul nya. Marika sudah hafal betul. Ia mengerti bagaimana bentuk sakitnya itu.

Tapi kali ini, Sakura ingin berani. Boleh?

"Senpai, aku suka."

Maksudnya?

"Aku suka senpai."

Naruto membulatkan matanya, "Eehhh?"

Sekali lagi, gadis itu telah terjebak di momen ini.

Di jam pulang, lorong-lorong kesepian, kegiatan ekskul yang mulai melemah, dan seniornya yang membaca buku. Nampak kesepian.

.

.

.

Perlu chapter 2?

.

.

.

note :

 _halooo hehhehe, kepikiran bikin sesuatu tentang kakak kelas, jadilah ini. sempet galau sih antara mau pakai Naruto apa Sasori, tapi ya sekarang juga masih galau wkwkwk. Maap. oh iya, terima kasih sudah membaca :)_


	2. Dua

**_Hai, Senpai!_**

.

.

.

 _Mochin, 2018_

.

.

.

 _ **Naruto** tentulah bukan punyaku. Ia mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, diriku hanya pinjam._

.

.

.

 **Dua**

"Senpai, Aku suka senpai."

Sakura dapat menyampaikan kalimat itu.

Untaian kalimat yang sebenarnya sudah ia simpan lebih dari enam bulan, sejak ia menjadi siswi SMA dan bertemu senior ekskulnya ini. Si kakak kelas malas gerak yang kerjanya hanya duduk di jendela sembari membelakangi ruangan, senior yang selalu saja terlihat tak peduli pada hasil, pria yang tiba-tiba jahil dan nampak kekanak-kanakan, laki-laki yang tampak dewasa ketika dia bisa memecahkan masalah setelah sekilas berpikir.

Seseorang yang Sakura suka, yang juga menyukai orang lain lagi.

Di nyatakan cinta seperti itu Naruto hanya berkedip-kedip kaget untuk kemudian dapat menguasai dirinya kembali, "Ngomong apaan sih, Ra."

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku, pura tak peduli dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Aku...suka." Sakura mengulang kalimatnya.

Naruto terhenti.

Ia ditembak barusan? Naruto Uzumaki di tembak? Lagi?

"Aku tau kakak menyukai orang lain. Tapi aku juga nggak ingin berhenti begitu aja. Senpai, kalau senpai ditolak, senpai bisa―"

"Aku sudah ditolak." Naruto menghentinya, tegas namun dingin.

"Eh?" mengerjapkan pandang, mencerna situasi dan mengalisis kalimat yang terujar dari bibir Naruto.

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk, seakan bisa membaca pikiran, "aku ditolak Hinata."

Ruangan itu menghening; dua penghuninya memilih bisu beberapa saat.

"Terus mau apa?" Naruto mulai lagi berbicara, ia benci sepi tidak mengenakan seperti barusan.

Sakura menatap Naruto, pandangan bingung dan polos, "Mauku?"

Naruto menodongnya dengan tatapan penuh tagih, eksistensinya sebagai senior tingkat akhir mulai tertunjukaan dan sedikit banyak membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata kasar lalu membungkuk 90 derajat kearah Naruto, "Sebaiknya aku pulang." Ujarnya lalu sekuat tenaga bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Hei," sigap Naruto memanggilnya, "kau mau kemana, anak kelas satu?"

Mau tak mau Sakura berbalik, dengan wajah lesu ia menghadap Naruto, tapi tidak menatapnya, "Maaf, senpai."

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakanlah dengan benar."

Angin bertiup semilir mengiringi kalimat itu mulus terucap oleh Naruto, mendebarkan jantung Sakura yang sudah entah keberapa kalinya, membumbung kan harapan itu terlalu tinggi. Tinggi. Tinggi sekali. Hingga akhirnya tak tergapai lagi.

Sakura mengerti pedihnya kecewa dan kemarahan yang tinggal separuhnya ketika mungkin nanti berpisah dengan orang yang di sayangi. Tapi meskipun sakit, ia tidak ingin membohongi diri sendiri bahwa sejujurnya ia ingin.

Ia ingin mencoba.

Sekali saja, Sakura ingin mencoba, boleh?

Lelaki itu membelakangi cahaya dari jendela, maka ia tampak seperti siluet raksasa yang menyerap terang pada sore paling mendebarkan bagi Sakura. Ia tampak tergapai meski begitu dekat dalam pandangan.

Sekali ini saja, boleh ya.

Sakura ingin mencoba.

"Senpai," Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam dan memejamkan mata erat sebelum mengataakannya, "Berpacaran lah denganku!"

Hening. Sakura tidak mendengar jawaban apapun.

Ia perlahan membuka kedua matanya untuk menyaksikan Naruto yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman paling teduh yang pernah Sakura lihat. Laki-laki itu malah belum beranjak dari kursi favoritnya—jendela.

"Ya, Mari berpacaran, Sakura Haruno."

Detik itu Sakura bertanya, apakah ada suara paling indah di dunia ini selain suara dari ucapan barusan?

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Butuh Chapter 3?_**

.

.

.

 _Bantuin aku cariin konfliknya, ya! Hehe._

.

.

.

 **Note** :

 _Whahahahaha sudah lama nggak menulis, apalagi nulis manis manis begini yawlaaaa/plak/ terima kasih ya kakak yang sudah pada berkomentar membuat diriku semangat :D Oh, iya aku anak baru sih disini jadi sama kenal semuanya! Teruuusss, oh iya di bagian 1 kemarin aku lupa ganti Marika jadi sakura, maafkan kebodohanku yang nggak teliti itu ya huhuhu (jadi tadinya nama tokohnya Marika hihihi)_

 _terima kasih untuk ka Salsava, ChipsAho, TommoAoki, Uchihaharuno239, Stevy.J.E, cantik, ShafadanoHime, PaijoPayah, Shinaciku ! komentar kakak-kakak sekalian membuatku semangat! :D_

 _Akhir kata, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan membaca :)_


End file.
